Pin Me
by Magdalync
Summary: One shot: The games Ranger plays when Stephanie wakes him in the middle of the night. Not part of the Bat Wedding series but could take place at the same time. Babe.


**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any money…

**Rating: M** for sexual situations

**A/N:** Yes, I am working on my next chapter of My Big Fat Bat Wedding. My muse has been distracted…I think she took off for The Slap-N-Tickle with Lester and Xander and they returned her to me a little disoriented. This short started as a challenge given to me by the lovely Harmne: Write a story about 'naked wrestling'. It can include any Plum characters. Guess who I chose?

Thanks to my wonderful beta, Alf and to the evil Harmne for succeeding in distracting me!

**Pin Me**

I startled awake in the predawn hours and tried to figure out what woke me. Our seventh floor apartment was a fortress so I didn't panic as I would have if I had been in my old humble abode. My warm, muscled, mocha latte pillow was slowly rising and falling with each breath in the cadence of sleep. Against the inside of the thigh I had slung across his narrow hip, I felt a twitch. Most of Ranger was sleeping, but my favorite part was awake!

I slid a few inches over to the left and planted both my knees on either side of his hips. This put my lips conveniently at neck level. I ground my pelvis in a slow sensual circle while nibbling and licking Ranger's neck.

In the blink of an eye, I found myself pinned underneath Batman and he was fully and dominantly awake. His hands held my wrists above my head and his groin was pressed firmly into mine. I undulated my hips a bit in order to facilitate a part A connection with slot B, but Ranger had something else in mind.

"Feeling aggressive, Babe?"

"Hmmm?"

"You want to be on top?"

I was having a hard time catching my breath. Bottom was sounding just fine with me, but he asked, so…

"Mmm-kay." I lifted my head enough to lick at his neck.

He let out a hiss and jerked back slightly to break contact from my hungry mouth. He reached over and flicked on the bedside lamp. Ranger likes the visuals.

"Babe, you want to be on top, you're going to have to fight for it."

"Huh?"

He rolled most of his weight off of me. "I'm going to put you in a series of positions in order to pin you. If you can get out of the pin, I'll let you be on top."

This sounded like waaaay too much work for a social orgasm. Maybe I'd just go and take a shower.

"You're not taking a shower until I give you a _reason_ to take a shower."

Did I say that out loud? I mentally shrugged my shoulders. Who was I to complain if Ranger had decided he wanted to get me…dirty?

He came over me once again with his thighs straddling mine, his hands pressing my shoulders into the bed. Things were lined up perfectly, if you know what I mean.

I arched my pelvis into his once again and he let out a low grunt.

"Babe, that's not going to get your opponent off of you."

"But it feels nice…and speaking of getting off…"

He chuckled low. "Babe, the best thing to do when you're in a classic pin is to attempt a bridge."

I wiggled my hips from side to side. Maybe I could get my social orgasm without his active participation.

He flattened against me further, halting the nice progress I had made. "Babe, you need to get at least one shoulder off of the bed. Arch your back so that only your head and your heels are touching the surface beneath you."

I arched as hard as I could, but try as I might, I couldn't get Ranger to budge. Unfortunately, the move took parts of him much farther south of my doodah than I would have liked. Stupid game.

He chuckle again and leaned down to kiss my nose as I lay there panting from my exertions.

He climbed off of me, much to my dismay. He kneeled up and dragged my bottom up his thighs and guided my legs around his back. I got a little excited that the game was about to end when I realized the "thing" that I needed most was up against his yummy sculpted abs and no where near pointing in the direction of my bliss.

I looked up at him and lost my breath for a moment when I saw his gorgeous straight black hair was deliciously tousled and kissing his mocha shoulders. His mouth hinted at a naughty smirk and his eyes were those of a wolf at play.

"Babe, this position is called a Tombstone Piledriver. If I had you belly down it would be a Texas Piledriver."

I think I whimpered.

"As you can see, by lifting your hips from the bed, I've forced both of your shoulders in contact with the surface beneath you."

This game had gone on long enough. Now I'm starting to understand what he meant when he had hinted that he may be sick sexually. What sane man would go through all this nonsense when nookie was virtually guaranteed from the moment I woke him? I mean, the rocket had already started its launch sequence while he was asleep and I had brought the entire universe _to_ him. I literally dropped it in his lap. There was no lift-off required! Humph.

I tried to sit up using every single abdominal muscle I have. All one of them. I think my neck came off the bed. I grunted and gave up.

Panting once again, I looked up to Ranger for guidance, only he wasn't looking at me. He was taking a very leisurely scenic route over the map of my body. He licked his lips as his eyes locked onto a particular point of interest: The Promised Land.

I lifted my hips up once and said in a Marilyn Monroe breathy voice, "It's too _hard_."

I watched as my favorite part of him twitched and he leveled his hot, black eyes on me.

In a low velvet voice he said, "You get one more move…if you can't get out of that position, I'm taking my reward. I'm not going to be gentle."

Gulp. At this point, he could hang me upside down from the ceiling fan and put me in nipple clamps, but I thought it was best to keep this information to myself.

He unceremoniously flipped me over and brought me up to my hands and knees. Hmmm…I might be a little slow but I think I see where he's going with this.

He came up behind me and covered my back with his torso. He laid a hot kiss against my shoulder while bringing his other arm up to wrap loosely across my neck.

His voice in my ear was just a step above a whisper, more like the low vibration of a panther's growl. "This maneuver is called the Oklahoma Roll." He took his free hand and traced it down my spine so slowly, I thought I was going to scream. When he came to my lower back, he splayed his hand and cupped my bottom, then continued on between my legs. I was having a hard time imagining WWF wrestlers doing this maneuver, even on Pay-Per-View, but who was I to argue?

I splayed my legs a little wider. He seemed to need a little more room to work with, and I'm nothing if not accommodating. I mean, he's trying to teach me something!

"Ummm…_oh yeah_. God….uhhhhn." I was almost incoherent. I needed more oxygen to my brain. I took one deep breath and made a valiant effort to focus on my words. "Uh, is this the pin? Because my shoulders aren't touching the bed. Where's the 'roll'?"

Ranger had replaced his hand with something else, the something else I had been working for all along. He moved his hand across my tummy and back down to the area that held so much fascination for him. Well, I think it's an intriguing spot for both of us.

"Um," Pant, pant, pant. "Aren't you supposed to flip me over or something?"

He pressed himself against me in a locked and loaded position and chewed on my ear.

"Yes," he growled, "I would if I were following the rules of the WWF."

I pushed back slightly against him and whispered, "But if it's a part of the rules…"

He groaned at my counter move, then slid inside of me in one powerful stroke. We both held still for a moment, stunned by the exquisite sensation of our blissfully conjoined bodies.

His body vibrated with tension above me and he once again placed his hot mouth against my ear. "This move kind of falls in a gray area."

He lifted his torso off of my back, clutched my hips in his large, dark hands and proceeded to show me exactly just how titillating operating in gray areas could be.

Much later, Ranger had flicked off the bedside lamp and we lay in one another's arms sated, dizzy and out of breath. Okay, Ranger was just sated, and I was the only one dizzy and out of breath.

I huffed out a sigh and laid my head on Ranger's chest. "You never let me be on top."

He chuckled and I felt the vibration deep in his chest. "Sure I do. Don't you remember two months ago when we got back from that distraction-"

I sat upright and poked him in the chest. "Exactly! You _never_ let me drive!"

Ranger lay there passively for a minute and I could tell he was sifting through his thoughts. Then he slowly raised his arms over his head and grasped the headboard slats with his hands.

In a low voice he said the two magic words. "Pin me."


End file.
